dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Spies!
Three Spies is an animated comedy and adventure show. It was produced throughout 1997. The show consists of one season, with 20 episodes. Characters * James Pickett - the immature, messy, mission-obsessed, 16-year-old, older brother of Kelly and Arnold. In a secret, he works with his siblings as a secret agent for The Agency to stop crime spree in the whole world. He's a Straight "D" Student. He loves to play pranks and and creep out his sister. He loves skateboarding. He's the leader of the trio. Voiced by Ogie Banks. * Kelly Pickett - the well-organized, very responsible and very smart 15-year-old student who has nothing in common with her brother, James. She loves to study and is a Straight "A" Student. She hates James' irresponsible nature. She's the middle child of the Pickett family. As a secret, she works with her siblings as a secret agent for The Agency to stop crime spree in the whole world. On the majority of the missions, she seems to be the "damsel in distress". Voiced by Britney Spears. * Arnold Pickett - the nerdish 14-year-old boy. He is the younger brother of James and Kelly. He loves playing chess and he's also trying to stop his siblings' every fight. In a secret, he works with his siblings as a secret agent for The Agency to stop crime spree in the whole world. He has a laptop computer to solve every mission. Voiced by Justin Shenkarow. * B.O.S.S. - the director of The Agency. He does a lot of strange things. He always gives James, Kelly and Arnold the assignments. It's unknown for what the initials B.O.S.S. really stand for. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Kimberly Samson - Kelly's best friend. James has a crush on her. Kimberly hates him and, as a response to his crush on her, she calls him "loser" and "freak". Voiced by Kelly Stables. * Nathan Powell - James' rival. He does everything that James himself can do. He is a fan of extreme sports. Much to James' dismay, Kelly has a crush on Nathan. Voiced by Jason Marsden. * Al Pickett - James, Kelly and Arnold's father. He doesn't know that his children are secret agents. Voiced by Cam Clarke. * Betty Pickett - James, Kelly and Arnold's mother. She doesn't know that her children are secret agents. Voiced by Lauren Tom. Synopsis The show centers around three siblings, James, Kelly and Arnold Pickett, who are secretly the secret agents of The Agency. They're sent to capture any villain in the world and they succeed. Between the missions, they also have to face other problems, such as school and family. Episodes 01-02. The Beginning Airdate: January 2, 1998 Plot: Three siblings from the Pickett family, James, Kelly and Arnold, are chosen to be the secret agents of The Agency, the world organization of human protection. After many weeks of training, James, Kelly and Arnold begin their first mission: Go to France to find the kidnappers of a famous French model. 03. Evil Principal Airdate: January 9, 1998 Plot: The principal of James, Kelly and Arnold's school has seemingly retired and replaced with the new principal. However, the principal is very strict and strange. It looks like that it's a case for James, Kelly and Arnold! Meanwhile, Kelly and Arnold find James' diary and read it. 04. Evil Rock Singer Airdate: January 23, 1998 Plot: James' favorite rock singer, Rocky Rock, has been kidnapped. James, Kelly and Arnold are sent to find him. Meanwhile, after the volleyball match, Kimberly accidentally kisses James. 05. New Friend Airdate: February 6, 1998 Plot: Kelly and Kimberly are friends since they were five. However, there's a new girl at school, Tiffany, who quickly gets almost all the girls from the school. Kelly even befriends Tiffany and Kimberly feels left out. James and Arnold find out that Tiffany is hypnotizing to make an evil girl army to take over the world and are determined to stop her and save their sister. 06. Evil Nanny Airdate: February 13, 1998 Plot: Al and Betty leave their children at home with a nanny. The nanny turns out to be evil. Meanwhile, James complains about having a nanny. 07. Underwater Voyage Airdate: February 20, 1998 Plot: The luxury cruise ships are disappearing in the Pacific Ocean. James, Kelly and Arnold are sent to find the ships and discover that the ships are taken to a underwater base. Meanwhile, James competes with Nathan in a skateboarding contest. 08. Weather Machine Airdate: February 27, 1998 Plot: The world is freezing, while there's an hot and tropical weather in Alaska. James, Kelly and Arnold are sent to discover the situation. Meanwhile, Kelly needs time to study for an upcoming math test. 09. B.O.S.S. In Danger! Airdate: March 6, 1998 Plot: B.O.S.S. has been kidnapped. James, Kelly and Arnold try to find him before he's lost forever. Meanwhile, arnold needs to make an invention for a science fair. 10. Robot Invasion! Airdate: March 20, 1998 Plot: James, Kelly and Arnold are home alone for a week. However, they find out that it's invaded by the army of robots. In the end, they discover that it was just a test. 11. A Competition! Airdate: April 3, 1998 Plot: James, Kelly and Arnold discover that there's a new organization which captures the criminals before them. After many failed attempts to capture the criminals, B.O.S.S. decides to quit. James and Arnold are upset, but Kelly is suspicious of the organization. She starts her own investigation and finds out that the organization is evil. As she's about to call her brothers, she's captured... 12. Beauty-Mania! Airdate: April 10, 1998 Plot: Kimberly signs to a beauty contest. However, the contest is a hoax which is used for a winner to surrender her beauty and talents to a former model who's behind this. James, Kelly and Arnold have to rescue Kimberly before it's too late. Meanwhile, B.O.S.S. is hooked to a new video game. 13. Kelly's Evil Boyfriend Airdate: April 24, 1998 Plot: Kelly meets a new guy at school, Dean Hanson, and they quickly become boyfriend and girlfriend. James and Arnold become super jealous. Suddenly, Dean reveals that he knows that Kelly is a spy and asks her to help him recover a microchip. However, Dean is soon revealed to be evil... 14. A Movie Disaster! Airdate: May 8, 1998 Plot: Kelly's favorite actor, John Ritchie, has mysteriously disappeared. James, Kelly and Arnold are sent to find him. Meanwhile, Kelly tries to have a part in a school play. 15. How We Can Protect the Egg? Airdate: June 5, 1998 Plot: A prehistoric egg has been dug out. A treasure hunter wants to steal the egg. James, Kelly and Arnold get the assignment to protect the egg. Thanks to their personal lives, they leave the egg to be stolen... 16. Perfume-Mania! Airdate: July 3, 1998 Plot: James buys the new perfume to woo Kimberly. It works and Kimberly is attracted to James. However, all of the girls (except Kelly) from the school soon fall victim of the perfume's spell. Kelly and Arnold have to find out the real solution of the perfume. 17. Welcome in Washington DC Airdate: July 10, 1998 Plot: B.O.S.S. takes James, Kelly and Arnold to the White House. They meet the president and his annoying daughter. However, the president's daughter gets kidnapped and James, Kelly and Arnold have to find her. 18. City of Gold Airdate: July 24, 1998 Plot: James, Kelly and Arnold are sent to Peru to protect the discovered ancient city of gold from looting. Meanwhile, Kelly accidentally saves Nathan's life and he keeps bugging her. 19. Haunted Castle Airdate: August 7, 1998 Plot: The Pickett family goes to Transylvania for vacation and stay at the resort castle. However, as their parents are soon disappearing, James, Kelly and Arnold feel that the castle is different than they thought... 20. Grounded! Airdate: August 14, 1998 Plot: After completing their latest mission, James, Kelly and Arnold are grounded for returning home late. At home, they reminisce their adventures as secret agents. Note: This is the series finale.